Come What May
Come What May from Moulin Rouge! is featured in Girls (and Boys) on Film, the fifteenth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Blaine and Kurt. They sing this duet during a dream sequence. In the sequence, Blaine, dressed in a suit, enters a balcony that is made to look like the one in the Elephant Building in the movie, Moulin Rouge!. Blaine begins to sing as it displays a flashback of Blaine and Kurt when they met at Dalton in the episode Never Been Kissed. He looks up into the sky as it displays more flashbacks of them in bed during The First Time. Later, Kurt joins him as they sing the duet and slow-dance as snow falls. The two seem steady and careful as they sing emotionally. Finally, Kurt falls into Blaine's arm for a hug as the scene changes to Kurt, Adam, Rachel and Santana watching the actual scene from the movie. Kurt is incredibly emotional as he cries. Adam notices this to which Kurt denies, saying it's his contacts, making Rachel confused as she didn't know he wore contacts. Adam attempts to get solution but then Santana says she thought he was emotional because Blaine and Kurt always wanted to sing this song at their wedding, leaving Kurt in awe. Lyrics Blaine: Never knew I could feel like this Like I've never seen the sky before Want to vanish inside your kiss Seasons may change, winter to spring But I love you until the end of time Come what may Come what may I will love you until my dying day Blaine and Kurt: Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste It all revolves around you And there's no mountain too high No river too wide Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side Storm clouds may gather And stars may collide Kurt: But I love you (Blaine: I love you) Until the end of time (Blaine: Until the end of time) Blaine and Kurt: Come what may Come what may I will love you, I will love you Trivia *The original version is around five minutes long, however this version was cut down to three minutes and a half. *They are singing the film version of the song instead of the soundtrack version. *This performance includes flashback to Kurt's and Blaine's first time in Season's 3 episode The First Time. Gallery Tumblr mj5ot2cs8Q1ri8dd1o1 500.jpg Tumblr mj5qk4FTyA1s7onl0o4 250.gif Tumblr mj5qk4FTyA1s7onl0o2 250.gif Tumblr mj5qk4FTyA1s7onl0o1 250.gif Cwm jknlsgm klaine.gif BDgovNeCQAEUkE7.jpg-large.jpg 21g.gif Klaine ComeWhatMay.jpg Tumblr mjbsoxcFx91qkqht5o1 500.jpg Tumblr mjbt87yAc61qkqht5o1 500.jpg Tumblr mjbt9617i01qkqht5o1 500.jpg Tumblr mjbxrrBYF01s2ecgro2 500.jpg Tumblr mjbxrrBYF01s2ecgro3 500.jpg 415 23.jpg Klaine Dance GaBoF.jpg Klaine ComeWhatMay GaBoF.jpg BaGoFCap3.png 577823 10151492800222044 1697585725 n.jpg Tumblr mjh6fcKfzZ1qag8aco1 500.png tumblr_ml076xatCs1qlujf1o8_250.gif tumblr_ml77pf6tRs1qkhkxpo9_250.gif tumblr_mlc6gf9fzI1rp0ic2o10_r1_250.gif GleeInBlue6.gif Tumblr mrl7jmLHdT1qa5w9eo1 250.gif Tumblr mrl7jmLHdT1qa5w9eo2 250.gif Tumblr mrl7jmLHdT1qa5w9eo3 250.gif Tumblr mrl7jmLHdT1qa5w9eo4 r2 250.gif Tumblr mrl7jmLHdT1qa5w9eo5 250.gif Tumblr mrl7jmLHdT1qa5w9eo6 250.gif Tumblr mrl7jmLHdT1qa5w9eo7 250.gif Tumblr mrl7jmLHdT1qa5w9eo8 250.gif Tumblr mwn1ghHSlk1qlujf1o1 250.gif Tumblr mwn1ghHSlk1qlujf1o3 250.gif Tumblr mwn1ghHSlk1qlujf1o5 250.gif Tumblr mwn1ghHSlk1qlujf1o7 250.gif Tumblr mwn1ghHSlk1qlujf1o9 250.gif tumblr_mwuzdsdIqK1smmprno8_r1_250.gif Tumblr mjbqnx17Tw1qhcl4ko4 250.gif Tumblr n5bo3zUUHv1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr n5bo3zUUHv1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr n5bo3zUUHv1ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr n5bo3zUUHv1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr n5bo3zUUHv1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n5bo3zUUHv1ra5gbxo4 r2 250.gif Tumblr n5bo3zUUHv1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr n5bo3zUUHv1ra5gbxo5 r2 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four